


Cadena de mails

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: E-mail, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quieres leer los últimos mails de los co-creadores de Facebook?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadena de mails

** Cadena de mails **

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Lo siento.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Estaba celoso. Tenías razón. Pero yo también merecía entrar al Phoenix. Me estabas dejando atrás. No era justo que me dejaras atrás.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Me gustaba mucho tu acento. Al principio era raro, porque me costaba entenderte. Pero después me acostumbré y hasta me llegó a gustar. Porque era muy tuya esa forma de hablar. Porque nadie hablaba como tu.

 

Wardo, nadie _es_ como tu.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Antes me olvidé de decirte que también me gustaba cuando hablabas en portugués.

 

¿Sabes? Empecé a tomar clases de portugués el mes pasado. Eu sinto muito tudo o que fiz, Wardo. Eso es lo primero que le pedí a la profesora que me enseñe. Deberías verla, no se parece en nada a ti o a tu familia. Su trasero es como el tuyo, el de tu madre y el de tu padre juntos. Pero explica bien.

 

Lo siento.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Lo siento.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Lo siento.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Lo siento.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Quería hacer esto contigo. Pero tú no entendías, no escuchabas, Wardo. Te dije que te necesitaba conmigo en Palo Alto, pero no me escuchabas. Tu creías que lo que necesitaba Facebook lo ibas a encontrar en New York, pero yo te dije que Facebook te necesitaba conmigo. Te lo dije. No me escuchaste.

 

¿Por qué no me escuchaste, Wardo?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Anoche fue el cumpleaños de Dustin. Me emborraché. Me acosté con un tipo. Me gustó.

 

Pensé en ti.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

¿Alguna vez van a alcanzar los “lo siento”?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Le dije a Chris que estoy experimentando con hombres. Me presentó a un amigo suyo. Se parece a ti. Vamos a salir de vuelta el sábado.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Jeremy, el amigo de Chris, se parece a ti físicamente, pero no es como tú. Me acosté con él pero no lo volveré a hacer. Te lo juro.

 

Nadie es como tú, Wardo.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Dustin se enojó conmigo otra vez. Me dijo que no me importa nada ni nadie, solo Facebook. Tú me importabas más que Facebook, Wardo, pero no escuchabas.

 

Tú me importas.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Yo también tendría que haberte escuchado. Es estúpido, pero solo acepté a Sean en el equipo de Facebook porque quería que tú me prestaras más atención. Si tu lo veías con nosotros te enojarías y volverías a Palo Alto, para sacarlo y mantenerte en tu lugar.

 

No lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Wardo? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

El otro día escuché a Dustin hablando contigo por teléfono. Pero, cuando me vio, te puso una excusa cualquiera y cortó. Luego hizo como que hablaba con otra persona.

 

Chris y él la están pasando mal con todo esto. Puede que parezca que no me doy cuenta, pero soy conciente de eso.

 

¿Esto es todo mi culpa, Eduardo?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Chris me dijo que vendrías para su cumpleaños. Quiero verte, Wardo. ¿Vas a ignorarme?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

No voy a contestar tus mails anteriores. Esto es solo para decirte que anoche actué movido por el alcohol. Te juro que no se volverá a repetir.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Por un tiempo pensé que habías cambiado de casilla y que le mandaba mails a otra persona.

 

Yo quiero que se repita.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

Yo no. Te odio.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

No te odio. No puedo odiarte. Odio no poder odiarte. Me traicionaste.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Tú también me traicionaste. Te necesité conmigo y no estuviste.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

Estaba haciendo lo que creía mejor para Facebook. ¿No lo entiendes? Intentaba apoyarte.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Te dije que la forma de apoyarme era estando conmigo en Palo Alto. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste, Eduardo?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

Tú no me escuchaste tampoco.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

A veces sueño contigo. Odio soñar contigo. Odio querer acostarme contigo de vuelta.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

 

Como sea, no puedo creer que hayas venido hasta Singapur, te hayas acostado conmigo y te hayas ido en la mañana, antes de qué despierte.

 

No te entiendo.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Me odias, pero dijiste que te querías acostar conmigo. Yo también quería hacerlo, así que hackeé la computadora de Chris para conseguir tu dirección y fui hasta ahí. Me fui porque si me quedaba en la mañana iba a ser incómodo.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

Es incómodo de todas formas.

 

Y no te odio. No puedo hacerlo.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

¿Me perdonas?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

Me gustaría no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

 

Te perdono.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

Sigo en Singapur.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

¿Dónde estás?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Mark Zuckerberg

Para: Eduardo Saverin

 

En el hotel a dos cuadras de tu casa.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Chris Hughes

Para: Mark Zuckerberg

 

Mark Elliot Zuckerberg, ¿dónde mierda estás? Hace dos semanas que te fuiste de “viaje de negocios”. Estoy a punto de llamar a la policía, la CIA y el FBI.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Eduardo Saverin

Para: Chris Hughes

 

Mark está durmiendo ahora, cuando se despierte le digo que te llame.

 

No te preocupes y no llames a nadie, imagino que Facebook no querrá _otro_ escándalo, ¿verdad? Mark está conmigo y se encuentra bien. Me estoy ocupando de que coma cuatro veces al día y duerma al menos seis horas.

 

Volveremos a California cuando termine de arreglar unos asuntos aquí.

 

P/D: Vuelves a presentarle un amigo a Mark y te demando.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Chris Hughes

Para: Dustin Moskovitz

 

Mamá y papá están juntos de vuelta. Y esta vez es oficial.

 

FIN


End file.
